Tales of the Seelie Courts: Fool
by The Seelie Court Jester
Summary: A strange woman now known as "Euphemia" has come back to the Unseelie Courts. Changed by the insanity of the Courts, she struggles to destroy whatever is left of her sinful memories, as well as murder the man who decimated her innocence. The sequel to "Ashes to Ashes," and the third and final installment to Tales of the Seelie Courts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am the Seelie Court Jester.

-This is the third and final installment of _Tales of the Seelie Courts._ I hope you've all enjoyed it.

-I do not own Code Geass in any way. All rights go to the creators.

* * *

There was a young woman, who walked through a field of corpses.

Eroding limbs splayed themselves over the eroding quiet, with algae already growing over their exposed bones. Lose fragments of skin softly drifted away from their scarred faces, the jagged scars hardening through time's aimless wandering. Ragged tatters from beautiful dresses and finery blew sullenly in the frosty air, and along with it, tiny specks of jewelry, most of which had been forgotten long ago. Worthless books were covered in leaves and mud and insect organs, their pages trampled upon the soiled, filthy ground. To anyone else, it'd seem those bodies were trying to drag most of their possessions to their grave. And yet, despite their insistence, perhaps Death wouldn't allow them. Dried, tear streaks befell onto their now fragile, frozen faces, with the same, glassy eyes reflecting back up at her her own, twisted reflection.

She couldn't help but stare at them for a while, with a pitying gaze entwined in her orbs, before finally looking up. From the ebonic shadows, she could see their horrified faces, as they realized what their king wanted to do. She could practically see them screaming now, crying, pleading that their torture end, that they be saved somehow, someway. She could see them running over one another, trying to get away from whatever monster was chasing after them; even his own soldiers, who were simply following orders, were caught up in the chaos.

Crumbling stone lay wasted in the middle of the courtyards, the torn banners tearing through the violent breeze. Broken glass shattered beneath her feet, with stains of blackened crimson splattered all over the jagged edges. Ashes danced in the realms of golden sunlight, innocently entangling with evanescent dust. Silent, archaic screams still filled mournful winds, with foreboding, ominous clouds gathering for the dirge. Hollow trees sang for their now dead comrades, their age-old trunks and branches and leaves now reduced to nothing more than a twig for the cruelty that crushed them.

An eerie calm had washed over her then, cascading onto her a soft, forsaken wind. Callousness embodied the corners of her eyes, and along with it, an atmosphere of abandonment and neglect. The silence coated her frame, as her empty footsteps resounded through the polluted, afternoon air, creating a kaleidoscope of sin not even she would dare touch.

And yet, she still closed her eyes.

There was a young woman, who walked through a field of corpses. A young woman, with long, rosette hair, and gentle, lilac eyes. A young woman who once held fast to her gentle nature, who did everything she could to try and make everyone happy, no matter what the cost. A young woman who had taken a liking to pretty, frilly things, who lived in a world of sweets and smiles. A young woman who would've done anything to throw away her innocence, to show the adults that she wasn't as childish as they believed, that she could handle herself. A young woman who couldn't bear to watch her loved ones suffer, even as they stood before her, screaming at her for her own, pathetic foolishness.

A young woman, who lay dead at her feet.

At that moment, Euphemia found herself at the front of the castle gates.

Suzaku was back in the real world, fighting alongside Britannia. More than likely by now, Arthur had bewitched most of the Britannian soldiers, and was doing all that he can to try and recreate the same rift the two countries had before. C.C was nowhere to be found, and neither was Lelouch. Nunnally, from what she's felt, was already planning on doing something stupid, and if no one stopped her, Britannia's already fragile peace would crumble.

And Euphemia was here, alone, ready to deal with the one who started this twisted fairytale.


	2. Chapter 2

Gino.

Gino lay half-dead in front of him.

And Kallen was standing there, just behind him.

"N-Naoko?"

Lelouch froze in place. He stood there, clenching and unclenching at the familiarity of her voice. Cold, frost stricken sweat came down his forehead, and though he clutched the Guren's key in his hand, he couldn't help but feel his fingers loosen from it. Remorseless shame, as well as guilt, shrouded his thoughts with mind numbing gibberish; he didn't know what to do, at that point. How he could've allowed himself to get caught in the first place was a mystery to him; though he knew Kallen would be after whoever stole the Guren, he didn't think she'd find him that fast.

He could feel her eyes boring his back. On the ground, he could see her own silhouette plastered along the lines of hellfire. And yet, all the same, he knew he should've turned around. She was his Ace, during the rebellion against Britannia; she was his most loyal soldier, as well as a very valued friend. She played a crucial part in the capture of Emperor Lelouch, and it was through that facade was he incredibly grateful to her.

So why?

Why couldn't he turn around and face her?

"Gino!"

She hurried to the soldier on the ground, her footsteps resounding throughout his eardrums. He saw glimpses of her red, crimson hair trailing after her, the slightest traces of worry lodged in her words. She crouched down carefully, and felt his neck for a pulse. She sighed then, relieved that, at the very least, he was still alive. She simply sat there afterwards, an eternity passing by between the two, with the silence following closely behind.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets reigned down on him.

* * *

How many hearts will be broken today?

How many hopes shattered by the hellfire burning nearly half the world?

Euphemia could hear Arthur laughing, even from here, as she stood across the castle grounds. Empty eyes scrutinized the once glorious home. She could very well recall the meticulous details that she had so grateful admired; stained glass windows, showering upon a kaleidoscope of prayers only she could possibly understand; large, stone benches, that sat both adults and children alike, all the while sheltering animals like a kindhearted, patient companion; tall, Gothic arches that gave way to the wondrous interior from inside. As she walked through the wreckage, she remembered the laughter that went through these halls, and strange, musical footsteps, from which she only realized then. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

The scent of cake flowing through the corridors, a testament to the snacks Lelouch would usually sneak from the kitchen, and Euphemia smiled. It wouldn't have been long before that sweet scent was followed by big boxes of pizza, with a haughty smile on C.C's face. Sometimes Lisette would cling to their every word, legs even, and imitate their arguments flawlessly. Other times, however, it'd be Nathaniel, giving their progress reports as to whether or not the Unseelie Courts needed further protection. And even still, the two would just be talking to some random stranger they've met in the village, or in the city, entrenched in some deep conversation about the mysteries of life, the world around them, magic. And then the two would catch her staring, and they'd laugh.

They'd laugh at everything that she saw them do. They'd laugh at her dress, or the way she did her hair, or some rumor that the Queen had gotten some new lover from far, far away. It depended on the mood they were in, but all the same, she didn't mind it. If anything, Euphemia relished it. She'd give anything to hear them again, rather than the silence she used to yearn for.

She entered the gateways. Streams of glass crunched beneath her broken heels. Her fingers ran through the eroded castle doors, as if somehow, someway, she could revive the memories that lay plastered all over the walls. She turned back, and she chuckled emptily.

This was the place, the first time she saw C.C. A young witch, dressed as an enchanting, wondrous fairy, one that could've made her dreams come true. Shirley and the others had left the castle that night, while Euphemia took it upon herself to deal with Arthur. She'd no idea she'd meet her beloved brother there, at the party, nor did she expect that she'd take over the Courts as she did, cleaning up Arthur's mistakes, while endeavoring to ensure her own insanity.

One thing led to another. Alliances, visits, people shouting her name over and over again, forcing Lelouch to remain by her side, losing both him and C.C to the other world…

And then there was Suzaku, who remained steadfast to it all.

"Guinevere."

Euphemia gazed up, and saw Arthur standing before her, a cruel smile upon his face.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello, I am the Seelie Court Jester.

Firstly, thank you so much for following the development of Tales of the Seelie Courts. I thank you all for your support, and I hope you continue reading. Major thanks to the person who included Ashes to Ashes in the "Heroic Kallen" community.

Secondly, I want you all to know that "Fools" will be the final installment to Tales of the Seelie Courts.

Finally, I just wanted you all to know that I am incredibly excited for the newest season of Code Geass, "Lelouch the Resurrection." I hope 2017 comes here soon.


End file.
